Ginny Weasley and the Treasure Hunt
by Chance Brown
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a schoolwide Treasure Hunt for the students, kind of a pepfest. When Harry and Ginny are forced together as partners, how will their feelings for each oher intertwine?


"Hi Ginny." said Hannah Abbott, I just entered the Great Hall corridor, and approched a group of children all huddled around a parchment, taped to the wall. It read;

__

Hogwarts students

It is my great pleasure to inform you that there will

be a Treasure hunt, next Saturday. Teams should

consist of two persons. please register at the

Trophy Room, on Thursday evening, between

five and eleven O'clock details Saturday

Good Day

"Hey Ron." I said as I walked up to him in the common room. He just looked at me and said

"Uncle Hugh is dead, mum sent Errol, George has the letter." , he went back to looking at the ground, almost crying. I walked behind the chair he was sitting on. I sat on the arm, and started massaging Rons' shoulder. He went all wacked out whenever somebody died.

"Ron, we barely knew him, he was a muggle accountant, so we had almost no contact with him. It's okay." I said in a soothing mother-like voice.

"Thanks Gin." Then he got up and went to his room. Harry walked in the room, and I of course blushed.

"Hey Ginny, do you know where Ron is?" he asked.

"In his dorm, but I think you should leave him alone, our Uncle died, he just got the news today. He's in a rather bad mood." I said, stopping his ascent up the stairs. He turned back around and sat down in the chair I was on.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay, I mean I didnt know him."

"Hey Ginny, thinking of trying the Treasure Hunt?"asked Harry, obviously trying to change the subject. I hadn't given it alot of thought, but it seemed like a good idea, I needed alittle fun in my life. I nodded.

"Wanna be my partner?" he asked, very casually, I blushed alot, and just started stuttering. I finally got it through.

"Uhh, don't you wanna be Rons' partner?"

"Naw, I think him and Hermione deserve some time to themselves, they spend way too much time with me, and well, they just got together, why shouldn't they be partners?"

"So uhh... yeah Harry, I'll be you partner." I said, and started massaging his shoulders, just outta impulse, sorta like Ron was sitting there instead. He turned around and looked at, I just smiled at him. (I still didn't realize what I was doing.)

"Ginny, thats' very relaxing, where'd you learn that from?" asked Harry, in a tone of complete esctasy.

"Ohh, uhhhh.............. oh, yeah the massage, I just picked it up over the years." I said, finally realizing what I was doing. I gave Harry about thirty more seconds of massage, then I stopped abruptly, just to leave him hanging, and I slowly walked upstairs, swinging my hips with every step.

"Hi Hermione." I said, walking into her room.( Hermione was elected Head Girl, two years early, but she got her own room. It was the top dorm.) 

"Hi Ginny, did you hear about the Treasure Hunt?" asked Hermione, and she was waiting for the answer with a strange look of faked enthusiasm.

"Hermione, duh I heard."

"Wanna be my partner?"

"What about my brother?"

"He'll probably be Harrys' partner."

"Harry already has a partner."

"So, it's not Ron?" she asked, getting genuinely excited.

"No, but it is me!" I said. Hermione started laughing, and then finally said (through her laughter) "He finally did it."

"Finally?" I said. Hermione looked at me like I had missed a big secret. I knew what she was going to say though, she was gonna tell me Harry had wanted me since the day he came to the burrow, right before first year.

"He asked somebody without waiting for the last, POSSIBLE MOMENT, THEN GETTING TURNED DOWN." Hermione yelled the last words, then fell to the floor laughing. I don't know what had happened, but she wouldn't stop laughing. I suspected that she was just happy Ron and her had a whole day alone. She got up and went into the bathroom, probably to change into her pajamas.

"Ginny, you crashing here tonight, its' getting late?" I looked at my watch, it was eleven, how? I sometimes slept in Hermiones' room, because it would get late.(we would talk for hours, about everything, I am like Hermiones only female friend, most other girls are just her acquaintances.) Ann, my roomate is a very light sleeper, and she gets mad everytime I wake her up, so I just sleep in Hermiones room sometimes.

"Yeah!" I said, reaching in my drawer(I do stay here alot!) I pulled out my pajamas, and took off my clothes. Just as I was picking up my pajama bottoms the door opened.

"Hermione, we need to ta-" Harry had walked in, and I was there, in the middle of the room, naked. I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

"Ha-Harry......uhhhh." I started. Harry looked at me, no,... stared at me, then bent down, picked up my pajama top and tossed it to me, I caught it. That was stupid, that meant that I had moved my pajama bottom from covering myself. I had exposed myself completely to Harry. Harry turned and walked out of the room. I was such an idiot.

I walked downstairs, into the common room, Harry was playing with the bowl of silver goo he bought back in Diagon Alley. I walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. He wouldn't look at me directly, he kept staring at the floor.

"Uhh... sorry about that I wanted to talk to Hermione for a second. I didn't know that you were, that I was...."

"I know, but let's vow never to mention this again, or well not to Ron, I gotta tell Hermione." I said, he laughed, and he looked at me.

"Okay." Harry got up and went toward the girls dormitory stairs.

"Hey, is Hermione done changing?" He asked, I laughed, and nodded my head, he left.

Not much happened at all on Thursday or Friday, but Saturday morning came, and the castle was in high spirits."Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know today is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first Tri Annual Treasure Hunt." We were all standing on the front lawn, Professor McGonagall was explaining the rules."This is the beginning of the course, each of you will open the card that was just handed to you. When I say Mr. Ketchum." snapped McGonagall at a second year Ravenclaw."Each card will give a clue, which in turn will lead to the location of a different card, do not remove the cards from their hiding place, but figure out the location of the next card. Repeat until you have found the card that says you win, then report to me here. Start now!"Harry opened the envolope, and read the card;

Twenty thousand leagues

,and this type of weed,

the memory of when

these people suceed

I thought of it for a second, and nothing came, I looked at Harry, his eyes, those bright green eyes lit up.

"The Trophy Room." he whispered to me, we snuck off behind the castle, to go through a secret passage in case someone decided to follow us. Harry thought up this tactic last night over a game of chess. We walked into the Trophy Room, and went to the huge glass case, the card could be anywhere.

"Over to my trophy for the Triwizard tournament." I started to say something, but he was gone. We weren't here to gloat over his trophy, what was he playing at? I walked to his trophy, opened the case and pulled a clue card out of it.

One Tequila, Two Tequila Three Tequila, Four

Siblings are unique, siblings rule the floor

Four minutes long, and seven seconds wide

ends with place of a strong high tide

"That doesn't make sense." said Harry, I thought about it, I heard that first part from somewhere before.

"Harry I got it, the Weird Sisters new song, Tequila., It ends with the word beach, and it is four minutes long."

"What about the wide part?" I thought for a second, I couldn't explain it. My mind wandered, from my classes, to the useless muggle facts dad told us, then it hit me, Wizard radios are seven seconds wide, they are measured in seconds, but not the same type of seconds like 1,2,3,4.

"Where are Wizard radios in the castle?" I asked. Harry was staring at the door though. Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson ran through the door, and stopped next to us.

"So, Pottys' got a new Weasel to hang with huh?" said Malfoy, Pansy snickered, while the rest of us held Rons' robes, so he wouldn't attack Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy, did you get up here using your brains, or do you and that banshee, oops that's Pansy, sorry, do you plan to follow Hermione the whole game?" said Harry, I sorta just sat back, and scribbled something on a piece of parcment. I walked up to Harry, put it in his jeans pocket.??"(I was so nervous) and ran to Gryffindor Tower to get the next clue.

I went through the portrait whole, and ran to the radio. behind it was a card

Whitewater, and rivers alike

for those this is like a bike

some use them on a hike

you just have to go out and find the pike

I didn't know what it meant, so I decided to cut it up into parts. Whitewater and rivers alike, to them these are like a bike. So what are bikes, an easy mode of transportation.

"What is it!" I yelled, as I sat in the common room. "How do you move on water" I thought, A boat, duh. I looked at he last part, that meant to go out o the water and find a pike, what is a pike?

"Ginny, sorry I'm late, I had to stop Ron from killing Malfoy." said Harry, he had just came through the potrait hole. I handed him the card and said.

" We gotta use the kayak to go out on the lake and get this pike thing, whatever it is." Harry went up to his dormitory, and came back down empty handed.

"I used a shrinking spell, we can enlarge it when we get it down to the lake." he said, we ran out the potrait hole, just as Ron and Hermione ran in.

"Sorry, but this is only a one person."said Harry he enlarged the kayak. I wanted to go out on the lake, but I knew he would too.

"You can go, I'll wait." He said. I shook my head, the he said

'Well, it is an adult, that means we could both fit, but you would have to sit on my lap." he finished. I just nodded my head non-chalaently, but when he turned around I gave a few silent gestures of excitment. Harry pushed the kayak in the water, then slipped in. I tried to slowly move in, on his lap.

"Harry, move your wand or I am gonna sit on it." I said. He blushed alot,then took hs wand out his pocket, he was laughing now.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, just uhhh examine your last sentence." he said, I still didn't get it, but he just passed it off and said some spell. We glided out toward the middle of the lake, until we saw a dead fish, just lying there. Harry was about to pass it by when I yelled for him to stop. A card was on the fish, I reluctantly picked it up, the fish was plastic! The card read;

Almost there, so make haste

find the thing you least want to face

Harry figured that on out right away, It was in the teachers lounge, our DADA teacher mentioned that a boggart was in the wardrobe. We got out the lake, ran into the castle, and into the teachers lounge. I opened the wardrobe, and pulled out a card that said

You Won

Like a huge P.A. system, Professor McGonagalls' voice rung through the grounds.

"The Treasure Hunt is over, Mr. Harry Potter, and Mrs. Ginny Weasley have won." I may have heard wrong but I swear she called me a Mrs., I am not married I thought. Professor Dumbledore entered, and congradulated us.

"Now, to the part about your prizes, you may choose, either one-hundred galleons, a seventy five galleon credit at Honeydukes, or a get out of homework pass." I chose the money, I had been eyeing this dress at Glitter. (the top teen clothing store for witches) Harry picked the Honeydukes credit though.

Later that night we were all in the common room(by we I mean my family, including Harry and Hermione) I got up

"I'm going to bed." I said, and started heading toward my dorm stairs, Harry had gotten up too.

"Goodnight, but I got an early morning you'll, bye" he said. I don't know what came over me, but I walked up to him and kissed him, not on the cheek either. A full lip, french kiss, and I held it for fifteen seconds. When I finally let go I just turned around, and went to Hermiones' room. I acted as if nothing happened. Hermione burst into the room after me.

"What was that?" she practically yelled. I looked at the floor, and started talking in a barely audible voice, but she still heard me.

"I just sorta always wanted to do that. What did he do?" I asked, coming back to my full voice.

"He just sorta stumbled for a second, and then went up to his dorm. Ron went up after him." I laughed, today was a good day.

~FIN~

P.F. (post Fic)

here is Harry and Rons' talk.

"Harry what the hell was that?" said Ron angrily. Ginny had just passionately french kissed Harry in front of all the Weasleys.

"I don't know, she kissed me, big deal." said Harry, trying to play it off like he didn't care.

"It is, that's my sister, you can't manipulate her!"

"I didn't do anything Ron, you watched me, she just walked up to me."

"Oh, well......uhhhh..... did you like it, the kiss, did you like it?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you like her?"

"Ron, I am not gonna lie to you." said Harry, then he layed back in his bed and closed the curtains. 


End file.
